


Magically Innocuous

by Elegance_Of_a_Dark_Lover (Dark_Ethreal_Lover)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic, Bad Guy Sans Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Skeletons, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Magically strong Reader, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster!reader, Multi, Nightmare Gang - Freeform, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Reader Is A Skeleton, Reader is defined Feminine, Reader is so innocent, Scorched Burn, Shameless Smut, Smol Reader, Smut, Super Innocent Reader, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, fast burn, reader has set appearance, reader is a monster, skeleton!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ethreal_Lover/pseuds/Elegance_Of_a_Dark_Lover
Summary: You just existed. From the moment you opened your eyes. You had just been.Content with what you did. Never wanting more, never feeling less.That is until something new happened. And there was this... odd one with E̷̠͊r̵̹̂r̷̤̍o̸͕r̶̜̀ cast upon their form.Things are changing.You are terrified.But...Maybe this is okay?
Relationships: Axe/Reader, Bad Guy Sanses/Reader, Cross/Reader, Dust/Reader, Error/reader, Killer/Reader, Nightmare/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 224





	1. New Bones, Who Dis?

Existence was all you knew. The earliest memory you had was simply awakening in this space. Eyes opening as you stood bare in this small cosy room. Solidly walled around and the only opening of some kind was a large lane window with a view of forested grounds. Trees that seem to go on endlessly and leaves move in a breeze. But you could never open that window, and you really never felt the need. You were content to sit in the light that came filtering in, calm until you moved onto the next thing.

At the moment you were content with occupying yourself by mimicking the script of a book onto a blank page. It was a book on Astrology, stars and something to do with the sky and galaxies. You would manipulate your energy when the light vanished from outside your window to fill your space to make it imitate the pictures in the book, you would sit there, staring at the static imaging waving your hand to move the white dotes before you in the way of the number of named constellations in the book opened before you.

You copied the font and letting near identical to the book, but your script leaned slightly to the right and at the end of many words your wrist would take on a slight flick. You finished the page and set down the feathered quill in its inkpot and with a wave of your hand, it folded itself and neatly stow itself into a drawer that opened, filled with other neatly folded papers and slotted itself in somewhere with purpose, presumably a system of organization that you had.

You hummed, standing and then moving over to stand in the sunspot that was always there, after your writing session. You lowered yourself, sitting crossed legged and closing your eyes as the light washed over your silvery-white bones that had shining speckles. And slowly you drew in a deep breath, filling the expanse of your chest cavity and holding it there.

You’ve taken to doing this. Sitting in the light imaging everything and nothing. Riffling through things you’ve retained in your mind from reading and reading the same books over and over on your shelf. You would do this until the light faded away and you would retire to your bed and close your eyes, relaxing until the light returned once again. To repeat the whole routine again, content.

But a humming startled you greatly. the sound starting up and soon followed by pops and sparks as you hurried to stand, eye sockets wide as you looked around widely then noticed the ceiling.

There was something. Something you’ve never seen. It’s new. It unknown and you don’t know what to do but watch with wide sockets.

The tear in your ceiling writhed and spark as it grew and stretch before promptly spitting out something that landed with a hard thud slightly muffled by the carpet. You jumped, scrambling to the top of your bed as you stared at the groaning mound.

You were shocked as you stared, the tear snapping shut after it. You tilted your head, feeling your soul thrum, humming faster than it ever had before. Slowly you come forward, the sounds of groaning and having these weird… _things_ happening to it? These weird flecks and flakes on them that seemed to spell out **_E̷̠͊r̵̹̂r̷̤̍o̸͕r̶̜̀_** and continuously flickering and sparking.

You slowly come closer and with a slight wave of your hand, you willed your energy to roll them over and gasped at the… _other_.

They looked similar to yourself, but of different colouration and clothing. They were of charcoal, yellow and red colouring of bones and clothes with blue accents of streaks on their cheeks and clothing. You blinked owlishly, eye lights sharp as you took in their grimaced face and the way they clutched at their side, soft pained groans. You flinched at every time that a great spark of the flecks and increase of numbers before they settled a bit again.

Looking them over before standing and then holding your hands out, they glowed a soft white, just like the translucent abdomen and thighs you had. Manipulating the area to do what you thought. The skeleton was lifted off the rug, the blanket pulled off your bed as you settled them down on it, carefully moving a pillow to cradle their head as you brought forth the few books you know talked on healing, pages opening and rapidly paging to the pages you thought to help.

You looked down at the small puddle of deep red that was under them and you tilted your head. You can examine that after you handle the task at hand. You stood by the side of your bed and manipulated them once more. Gently with your energy, you ease their grip from their side, raising their shirt to reveal a… terrifying crack in their ribs that had some odd… black _ink_? clutching onto the edges of the cracks.

You shook your head again to gain focus once more. Your eye sockets closed as you hold up your hands, metacarpals( _palms_ ) up as you concentrated. Your energy built up and gathered shifted before wisping off, tinting into green and setting work on using healing that you've read up on for the first time.

**_//LINEBREAK//_ **

Error groaned deeply while feeling exhausted and his body feeling the fleeting aches that he has come to associate with being recently healed. He foggily recalled his last run-in with his complete opposite and cause of his seemingly endless strife, Ink. He had to quickly get away after accomplishing what he needed to do but the stupid squid caught him hard in the side with his stupid broomie and he glitched so hard as pain flared, an emergency tear opening for him and dropping him off somewhere. The only thought he had was to get as far away from the other to recover.

He expected to either appear in Nightmare’s castle or in his Anti-Void. The feeling of being recently healed he guessed he was most definitely in a room at Nightmare’s castle, but he can’t recall anyone being to heal as well as this…

He slowly sat up and looked down, raising a brow at the repaired and cleaned state of his clothes. He lifted his shirt, his glitches slowly lifting the hem of his chest he looked at his healed ribs, frowning as not even the older scuffs that were healing over were gone.

That’s when he noticed.

These plain sheets were not ones he was familiar with. And now that he really focused on his surroundings, he wasn’t in Nightmare’s castle. He pushed off the sheets, feeling his glitches building up gradually as he stumbled to stand. He took stock of where he was.

It was a room. A quite simple, dull plain room. There was a plain drawer, bookshelf with books, a desk with a stack of blank papers and quill with inkpot, a simple chair and a normal soft rug. There was no door, only a window and…

He felt his glitching triple in its effort to cause a crash as he noted there was _an anomaly_ sat before the only window- _only exit_ -, staring at him with wide eye sockets.

‘Did that stupid squid create another AU without my knowledge?’ Error growled, hands twitching at the ready to get out of here and destroy whatever AU he landed on before stilling as they tilted their head at him, the fluffy hood over their head falling back as they raised to stand before him. Their bones obviously rattling and the fear rolling off them so heavily. Good, they must have been warned by that stupid-

Wait…

Why would they… care for him if they were scared of him or warned by that Squid?

His sockets narrowed and the rattling increased before they finally gestured with shaking hands to their…. barely concealed ribs!

YOU STUPID **SQUID WHAT _HAVE YOU-_**

**_##Cr4$H##_ **

**_//LINEBREAK//_ **

You could only watch in shock as the… other skeleton collapsed in a heap of weird sounds and a monumental increase of those flakes of **_E̷̠͊r̵̹̂r̷̤̍o̸͕r̶̜̀_**.

What… is going on?


	2. Not the best of starts but it's something.

You were sat at your table once more, but this time instead of copying texts, you were reading over some of your healing texts, trying to figure out what happened to your… visitor? Guest? Interloper? Intruder? You don’t know what to call them so you instead of stressing yourself out on the title, you decided to stress on what happened to them.

But no matter how much you read and read over and over again. But nothing talked about what they did. The sounds he seemed to make, filling the once quiet space around. You’re very aware of another in this space and it had you so tense and fidgety. You didn’t like this feeling. Before now you never knew you could feel this type of way.

//LINEBREAK//

You stood at the bedside, peering down at black-red-yellow skeleton. Holing up your own hand, tilting your head as you finally had something to compare yourself to. Your bones were light silver grey, specks of white freckled across the bones. You’re bones also seemed much more… thinner and obviously less scared. He lacked the energy that you had across your abdomen and thighs.

As terrifying and unsettling as all this is… it was in a way exciting! You couldn’t even begin to wrap your head around the countless possibilities that this could bring.

Was there actually more beyond your walls? Because SOMETHING must have happened to them, caused by SOMETHING and that means there is more out there… And maybe they could share how they got here! Maybe you could do the same and go out?

Turning away you go to sit before your window, eyes closed as you let the light of the ‘night’ settled over you. Cycling your energy through your form to calm your mounting emotions and taking the moment to go through them.

//LINEBREAK//

REBOOTING: 100%

Error groaned softly as he slowly regained his senses, coming back from a crash as he sat up and rubbed at his skull. He looked around, “ **W-well I g-guess-s I really am here in this place…** ” He mutters out as he saw the same room that he was in when he crashed. But now it looked like it was darker? It wasn’t night or any type of light of night that he had experienced. It seemed… saturated? Dull? Artificial? What even was this disgusting anomaly of an AU that stupid squid made. Speaking about anomalies…

He looked up and looked to where that skeleton was. Sat before the window, sockets closed and hood down. He watched them sit in that artificial light. He frowned as he moved off the bed, his strings curling to life as he moved over to them. ‘ ** _Why would the stupid squid make this? A single little room with a simple bed and…_** ’ He grimaced at the thought. Surely, that stupid squid wasn’t that perverse…

Shaking his head, he decided to get some answers and sent his strings and quickly snatched up and coiled around the new skeleton that startled awake. Their eye sockets snapped wide open a breathless gasp as their eye lights stared at his strings.

“ **L-Listen here, you tell me what this p-place is and why that S-Squid made it**.” He questioned, drawing them closer and glaring them down. He could see them trembling in his strings and arched a brow at their fear-stricken face. He narrowed his eyes as they stared into his mouth a moment before tilting his head in confusion.

‘ **Surely they would say something… even begging to be let go…** ’ He wondered before sighing and simply moving over and with a swipe of his hand, he opened the coding of this AU.

…

…

…

It was so… _bare_.

Error has seen some simple and downright lazy AUs created by Ink. Heck, he had to get rid of any AU where there was literally just floating cotton candy with gumdrop mountains. He doesn’t know what goes on in Ink’s skull to do that.

But this one was… even blander than that. Literally, this room was all there is. There was nothing but the multiverse-space beyond these four walls.

That’s why everything was so dull and artificial. It’s because it’s emulating something, running a script to appear on the surface level with minimum effort. He closed the code and turned back to the trembling skeleton that seemed to be thinking about something while keeping their eye lights firmly downturned to the ground.

His brows furrowed before checking this skeleton. They shuddered at the foreign feeling of being checked.

“ **You… you weren’t created by Ink…** ” He says simply as his sockets widen and he stared at them. They opened their mouth, seemingly to say something but nothing came out as they quickly shut their jaw with a _click_.

He felt them shift around their hands around. He released their arms enough for them to raised and sign to him.

[ _Hurt gone? Want Help. So Sorry._ ] He blinked rapidly, tilting his head. That was so broken, but they must be really fearful of him.

“ **Why would you tend to me, do you not have some self-preservation?** ”

He watched them twitch and flinch at his glitching talk as well as try and curl away from him in his strings. Their hands were trembling, but they pushed forward.

[ _Hurt. You. Help._ ] They were growing sloppier in their signing and he sighed, he wasn’t going to get any answers with how terrified they were. He released his strings from them and watched as they basically crumbled, strength lost in their legs as they sat there, blinking their sockets and looked up at him with wide-eyed.

He’s gonna be here for a while…


End file.
